Crazy Sin
by FireAngel375
Summary: A Tai-san and Ebony oneshot. Ebony and Tai-san leave a party after having too much wine. What could happen?


A/N: Welcome to Crazy Sin. This is an Ebony Tai-san one shot rated R for content. If you have a problem with two girls touching and kissing, do not read! I'd say this is a very no plot fluffy story lol. So enjoy and have fun with it. I have posted it on Eye boards as well under the username Catz95.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Tribe, or Eminem or his song, "Crazy in love" which appears in this story.

'_Shameful.. Sinful.. That's what this is.' _Many thoughts ran though Tai-san's mind, as though her mind knew this was wrong, but how could something that felt so good be wrong? The hands of the other person caressing her body through her clothes, brought so much joy and things she had never experienced before, and her mouth captured theirs, two tongues dancing together in a desperate frenzy.

"Tai-san." The other moaned, when they finally took a deep shuddering breath.

_I tell myself that I was doin' all right _

There's nothin' left to do tonight 

_But go crazy on you _

_Crazy on you _

_Let me go crazy, crazy on you, ohhh_

Tai-san couldn't help but stare at the beauty in front of her.

She was looking at Ebony, who was looking back at her, lust glazed over her eyes. Her long brown braids were undone, so there was a cascade of waves going down her back and on the sides of her face. The black satin top she was wearing had slipped sideways, exposing her black lacey bra. Her dark eyes were dilated, and she was breathing rapidly.

Tai-san couldn't help but watch the rise and fall of Ebony's chest. It was beginning to hypnotize her.. She wanted nothing at that moment to touch Ebony's breasts, rub them, anything.

She had no idea why she was there in Ebony's darkly lit room, but she didn't want to complain. Ebony, though an evildoer, was willing to let Tai-san do anything to her right now. Tai-san could see it in her eyes. But should she?

"Kiss me.." Ebony cried out softly, backing onto her large bed.

Tai-san's heart quickened. She couldn't back out now could she? Did she want to?

Tai-san walked carefully over to the bed, careful not to step on the jackets her and Ebony had just discarded. They had just come from a party, and had spent the whole night dancing together because no one wanted to but them. This all could have been a reaction to all the wine her and Ebony had, but it didn't seem to matter right now.

Ebony was now leaning back watching Tai-san, begging her to sit next to her with her eyes. The black skirt she was wearing looked so dark and mysterious next to the red silk sheets of her bed.

Tai-san shook a little. She sank down onto the bed, and reached over to caress Ebony's soft cheek. Ebony smiled relieved, and she curled her long fingers over Tai-sans smaller ones and held them tight. Tai-san took this opportunity to press her lips to Ebony's.

_What the fu.ck is the matter with us _

_We can't figure out if it's lust _

_Or if it's love which that is attractin us to each other _

The kiss they shared that time was wild. Ebony dominated the kiss, gently pushing Tai-san over, and getting on top of her. Tai-san automatically responded, putting her arms around Ebony, and grabbing onto her hair. Somewhere in the depths of the mall, a song floated through the whole building. The party Ebony and Tai-san had just left was still going on it seemed. The song took both of them over as it went on. They both pressed hands over each other's bodies though clothes, and kissed and kissed until they couldn't breath anymore. Ebony took her mouth off Tai-san's, and looked down at the girl below her. She seemed to be lost in what was going on.

"Are you alright?" Tai-san asked, looking up at Ebony with concern, taking deep breaths.

"Yeah.." Ebony breathed. "I'm fine."

But if there's one thing about you that I admire 

_It's baby, because you stay with me _

_Maybe cause you're as crazy as I am _

_Cause when I look at you _

_I can see an angel in your eyes but if I look deeper inside _

_I see a freakish little side, like a devil in disguise _

Tai-san finally gained her breath, and she began to bite at Ebony's neck. Ebony cried out in surprise, and muttered out. "I'm going to make you mine.."

Ebony sat up on Tai-san and started to undo the string top she was wearing. Tai-san breathed deeply, wondering what Ebony was going to do. It seemed to take forever for Ebony to slowly start slipping off her shirt, exposing her bra. Soon the thought hit Tai-san that all was separating her tender breasts from being seen by Ebony was a thin piece of cloth.

Ebony pulled Tai-san up to a sitting position and undid her bra carefully. The time of the room seemed to stop as Tai-sans bra slipped off, exposing her perfect breasts. Her dark, brown, nipples were erect, and the rise and fall of her chest was quick. The sight mesmerized Ebony. She reached out and ran her thumb over Tai-san's left nipple. Tai-san squealed, and Ebony was instantly turned on.

"May.. I?" Ebony asked, not sure what was really going on.

Tai-san nodded quickly, her eyes closed. Ebony edged closer and blew her warm breath onto Tai-san's nipples. She them started massaging her breasts, this making Tai-san's breath become crooked and deep. Tai-san couldn't take it anymore. She pushed her mouth onto Ebony's and kissed her once again, pushing her over and pulling her black skirt off.

_But I'm always gonna make you feel _

_I don't need you as much as I really need you _

_So you don't use it to your advantage _

But you're essential to me 

_You're the air I breathe_

Sometime later after much touching and moaning, both Tai-san and Ebony were naked. Their bodies were intertwined as they kissed and touched and rubbed anywhere they could. Music still erupted from somewhere in the mall and it seemed to take up every fiber of them, making their actions match the beats. Nothing but them seemed to matter anymore.

Tai-san kept rubbing her hand over Ebony's private spot between her legs, and every time she did the affect on Ebony was phenomenal. She seemed not able to control herself, wanting to kiss Tai-san until the sun came up, and rub her body forever.

This went on, until Tai-san finally entered Ebony with her fingers, causing her to come to climax. The effect of this caused Tai-san to climax as well, and both laid in each others arms covered in sweat, listening to the music still floating in the mall.

_You are the word that I'm lookin for _

When I'm tryin to describe how I feel inside 

_And the right one just won't come to my mind_

Ebony put her face into Tai-san's breasts and she was trembling under the small petting action Tai-san was doing on her back. Ebony, nor Tai-san, could find anything to say, or do except listen to the rhythm of each other's breathing. What the morning would bring, neither of them knew. All they wanted to do now was sleep. As both their eyelids drooped, Ebony looked up at Tai-san.

"Think we'll remember any of this in the morning? Or do you think this is just a effect of the wine?" She muttered sleepily.

"I don't know.." Tai-san replied. She yawned and curled up to Ebony, holding her tight. "We'll just have to wait till morning."

With that both of them fell asleep oblivious to the confusion they would have to endure the next morning. All they knew was that they just had the best time of their life.

I go crazy on you 

_Crazy on you _

_Let me go crazy, crazy on you, ohhh_

**Done December 11th 9:12 AM**


End file.
